Spirits Choice
by GingerRoot24
Summary: Lucy Valentine used to live in forks with her uncle, Charlie swan and her cousin, Bella. But after a court case Lucy's abusive parents had won, she was forced to move back with them to L.A. 7 years later on a misfortunate night, Lucy decides it grow a pair and catch a flight to forks without her parents knowing. But what happens when she runs into her childhood enemy Paul Lahote? N
1. Chapter 1

Spirits Choice

Lucy Valentine used to live in forks with her uncle, Charlie swan and her cousin, Bella. But after a court case Lucy's abusive parents had won, she was forced to move back with them to L.A. 7 years later on a misfortunate night, Lucy decides it grow a pair and catch a flight to forks without her parents knowing. But what happens when she runs into her childhood enemy Paul Lahote? No matter how many insults and hurtful words they throw at each other they both still can't fight the gift the Quileute spirits.

"_You're worthless and pathetic!" the raspy voice spat at me making me shrink where I stood, "You're a fat, ugly, piece of shit!" I felt a hot sting as the back of his hand met my cheek, fell back and let out soft sobs. He stood above me looking at me with his small black beady eyes full of hate and alcohol. His stained white wife beater had small holes from opening multiple beers on it and his smelly yellow khaki pants were dripping with piss. He grabbed a handful of my wavy dirty blonde hair and dragged me down the stairs violently; my back was met with hard concrete over and over till we made it to the bottom floor in the basement, he held me up to meet his face and a small smirk ran across his dry cracked lips. I sucked back a loogy and sent it flying into his eye, he punched me twice and shoved me to the floor, I felt light headed and dizzy I flopped my head over to see my father reached in his tool box and start to dig around. I mustered up the strength to start to crawl away but I didn't make it half way across the floor before I felt a hard object start to beat my leg, the pain shot up my leg making me scream at the top of my lungs. _

_I started to see darkness take over and I started to pray, I prayed to a woman who was a mother to me in the whole 10 years I was in forks. "Sarah" I gurgled, a soft memory of her and I on LaPush beach she was laughing, showing off her beauty in one movement, her russet skin lowed in the sun her onyx eyes and hair glistened I was also with my best friend Jacob black it played through my darkening mind repeatedly, "Sarah please help me, Please don't let me die like this" I said to her. As if on cue, I felt a warm ball in my stomach, the pain started to numb away, I knew this was my chance. I pushed up off the ground and lifted a swift kick to the side on my 'fathers' head and he plummeted down towards the hard ground with a smack. I ran up the basement stairs passed the living room which was occupied by my passed out mother who was sprawled out on the floor, I ran into my room and packed a big suitcase full of all my clothes, make-up, personal hygiene stuff etc. I flung on my tight leather jacket jacket and rushed into my parents room, looking around frantically I spotted my dad's wallet I pried it open and took out multiple $100 bills along with his almost maxed out credit card and stuffed them into my pocket, I picked up his truck keys and hung onto them as I carried my suitcase all the way to the vehicle. I threw my suite case in the back and hopped into the driver's seat. I started to drive to the airport when the pain started to come back I let out a sharp hiss as I was hurting everywhere "please, just a little longer Sarah.." I whispered._

I jolted up frantically from the soft seat I was sitting in, I looked around in a bit of a panic and saw where I was, I was on a plane, and I was on my way to my dear uncle Charlie. I rubbed my eyes and bit my lip as I looked out the plane window; I saw the sun starting to crack on the horizon, sending beautiful pinks and oranges through the sky. I smiled, I knew I had won this fight; I had finally won against my abusive parents. I started to get a little panicked, uncle Charlie had no idea I was coming to forks, my stomach flopped in my belly and I sucked in a breath and pulled out my phone and stared at the number, I let out the breath and forced myself to press dial. I hesitantly rose the phone to my ears, _one ring…two rings..three rings..four rings.._It felt a sting in my eyes as tears threatened to start, please answer! "h-hello?" I groggy deep voice asked "oh thank god, hello? Is this Charlie swan?" I asked fiddling with the hem of my shirt "yes it is (yawn) may I ask who is calling me at this time of night?" he asked irritated I took in a deep breath while trying to keep a low voice "I-its me..Lucy, your niece" I said anxiously, I noticed no other passengers have woken up yet and I silently thanked god "what in God's name are you calling me at this time of night for?" he asked even more irritated, I laughed silently knowing how much uncle Charlie loved to get a good night's sleep "well, I need you help uncle Charlie, I- something happened with my dad" I whispered stifling a cry back "wait, what? What happened luce?" he whispered probably trying not to wake Bella up "well-really bad stuff, I got away though, but I'm sort of, kind of on a plane to forks" I said bravely and help in a sharp breath not knowing what his reaction would be "Good, get your ass over here as fast as you can" he said, that did it the tears escaped and started to roll down my pale face, "thank you so much uncle Charlie" I sobbed out "now, now, you'll be alright, I'll be up waiting for ya, do you remember where the house is still?" he said in his macho sheriff voice "I remember" I said, I felt a warm tingle in my chest, knowing Sarah was with me.

It turns out Sarah could only do so much for me for so long, when the airplane unloaded my truck, I could barely walk, the passengers from the plane all looked at me like I was severely constipated but I paid them no attention. In no time I was almost in forks, I looked along the rising sun and the forests here never looked more beautiful. It was all forest, everywhere. The long arrow road starched out as far as I could see but I soon reached a sign that read "welcome to forks" I sighed with relief. I felt my eyelids start to droop dangerously low, I was exhausted but I forced myself to stay alert. I finally pulled up into the driveway looked over the cottage sized white house, it hasn't changed a bit. I stopped the car and opened the door, but before I could even take one step I dropped to the pavement while holding onto the car door handle, I pushed myself up so I was leaning on the truck door, I knew I wouldn't be able to make it by myself so I did the first thing that came across my mind. I slammed my hand down on the truck horn and not even ten seconds later did Charlie swan come bolting out of the house. Before I could even say one word I fell flat into my uncle's arms, I smiled slightly at him before drifting off into a dark abyss.

**Okay! Sorry this chapter was so boring but I promise that chapter two will have more excitement and other secret stuff! I just wanted you guys to see what Lucy's life was like and see what kind of person she is so far etc. so chapter 2 will be up in no time! xxxoo**


	2. Chapter 2

Spirits Choice

I don't remember how long I have been sleeping for, but it felt like only five minutes. My eyes fluttered open and I peered up to the white ceiling, I trailed down around the room and saw I was on a small sunrise bed with a puffy white comforter sprawled out over me and the carpets were a simple dark purple, a small dresser occupied the corner of the room and a large square window decorated the view in front of me, it had long antique lace curtains draping on it but they were pulled apart for me to see the gorgeous view, the forest. I smiled slightly and tried to slowly lift myself up off the bed, I wasn't in much pain anymore which I was really thankful for, I threw the sheets off of my body to see multiple purple and yellow bruises that trailed down my legs, I held out my arms to see the same. I carefully got up, and shuffled over to the mirror above the dresser, my creamy white skin stood out against a long purple and black bruise that that trailed above my eyebrow to below my cheek bone. I sighed; I stared into my clear grey eyes and tried to brush out my wavy waist length dirty blonde hair with my fingers. I looked at my flushed pink lips and managed to smile, I remember Uncle Charlie said I had my 'grandmother's' lips. It was a small compliment to him but it meant the world to me, I loved my grand-mama.

I curiously slid the dresser door open and saw that my clothes were put away neatly inside, I smiled again "Bella" I whispered. A rumble sounded from my stomach making me jump and slightly yelp. I mentally laughed at myself; I was always so jumpy I shook my head. I quickly got dressed into an outfit that would hide all my bruises cgi/set?id=91008044 except the one on my face, of course.

I carefully made my way into the hallway, I heard voices in the downstairs kitchen, my heart started pick up the pace and I was getting anxious. I started to breath and I mustered up the courage to make my way down the stairs, I looked and saw to my right Bella and uncle Charlie sitting at the kitchen table, the kitchen still looked simple and neat, both Bella and Charlie were looking at me in complete shock. "hey" I gave them a small wave and a little smile, "you get over here and give your uncle Charlie a damn hug" he said demandingly, I happily obliged and practically jumped into his arms, he gave me a large bear hug and it made me giggle, no matter how much pain I was in I was too happy to feel it. Uncle Charlie put me down and I hugged Bella, Bella has defiantly changed, she had long hair now and she didn't look like a tom boy as much. She let me go but still held my hands and looked at me with a smile "Jacobs going to be ecstatic that you're here" she said and hugged me again.

Bella had made me a large breakfast made of pancakes, bacon, eggs, waffles and some fresh fruits. I happily scoffed it down. "So, Lucy?" Bella said in little voice, I looked up to meet her brown eyes, I cocked an eyebrow "I was wondering, would you like to go with me to go see Jacob?, after your done your breakfast of course" she half smiled at me. She was actually asking me that? "Well duh!" I laughed. Her face lit up and a full smile spread across her face, "good! Now hurry up, will you?" she laughed with me.

It was about three minutes when we were driving in her old orange truck that she said, "Okay uhm, we won't exactly be going to Jacobs house" Bella said carefully looking at me with the side of her eyes, my stomach did a little flop "w-where will we be going?" I asked a little panicked, she did a small laugh and said "don't worry luce, we will be going over to Sam Uleys's and Emily young's pace" she said hopefully, I calmed down, I'm pretty sure I knew Sam but not Emily. "Okay" I said simply, I saw Bella smile and squeeze the steering wheel, damn this girl was more excited than ever.

We pulled into a small driveway and Bella hopped out of the truck "C'mon!" she yelled and shut the truck door, I saw her run and I heard her yell inside the house "JACOB! I GOT SURPRISE FOR YOU!" she yelled inside the house, I quickly opened the door and hopped out, shutting it behind me. I heard a chorus of "Ooo's!" coming from inside the house, Bella was standing in the door way shaking like a hyped up Chihuahua, that's when I saw him move past her. My little "brother" stepped out onto the small porch and looked at me confused, he was different, he was shirtless and had a tattoo on his shoulder, but most of all his long hair was cut off and he was beefed up. Jacob was, well. He was hot. But I didn't feel _THAT_ towards him. I looked into his brown eyes and I saw an abundance of emotions, sad, happy, angry, shock, scared, I heard him quietly say "holy shit", Bella who was beside him looked shocked at his language, so was I. "now, now Jacob black what kind of language is that!" I yelled jokingly, he cracked a smile and ran towards me; I saw Bella start to move aside to see more guys come out of the house, they all were half naked and juiced up. But I didn't see any of their faces because of the russet skinned boy/man coming at me full speed. I hopped up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his hips in all one motion, I buried my neck in his collar bone and he spun me around.

I felt happy tears sting my eyes but I pushed them back, I was still hugging Jacob when he asked "Why, are you here? What happened? Are you okay?" he said really fast "I'm fine!" I yelled into his chest laughing, I heard calls from the porch "GET SOME JACOB!, GET IT IN!" but those comments were followed with a loud thud and an "ouch". Jacob put me down in front of him and stared at me, his smile faded and his eyes clouded. "What's wrongs?" I asked a little upset, he looked serious and his lips went into a straight line, "what happened?" he said in a shaky voice, I thought for a second than looked away, the huge bruise on my face, shit. "It was nothing, I was being a klutz and fell down" I lied, scared, I felt my hot hand grip my chin forced me to look at him in the eyes. I gulped, "Jake? You're shaking" I whispered confused, I never saw anybody shake like that before. He continued to stare at the bruise, his breathing got into short deep breaths and he was shaking violently. "LUCY! RUN!" I heard Bella scream from the porch, out of the corner of my eyes I saw someone book it from the porch and they were running towards me and Jake. Jake took a step back instinctively but he started to make violent grunting, and growling noises, I saw his bones start to pop under his skin but, before anything else could happen I felt a pair of warm thick arms wrap around me and drag me about five feet away from Jake in 2 seconds. He threw me underneath him as I heard horrible crunches and cracks of human bones. But I noticed I wasn't shaking anymore, or scared, I was at complete peace. I felt like I wasn't even on the ground anymore, it felt as if I was floating in space. I looked up from the russet large chest I was staring at into a pair of beautiful brown eyes, they were filled with only three emotions, fear, happiness, and anger.

That's when it hit me, "Paul?" I asked in a quiet whisper, a look of recognition ran across his face, that's when I mentally started laughing at him, "Valentine?" he said in a disgusted voice, he tried to look like he just touched a dead animal but I knew it was forced cause he still didn't move from the place he pinned me down. I cleared my throat, "get-the-hell-off-of-me" I said in a fake happy voice, a pang of hurt ran in my stomach when I said that and it looked like Paul felt the same but I didn't care, this was Paul La_whore, THE_ biggest, most obnoxious boy/man I could ever have met. He hesitated but lifted his body off of me, I noticed that Jake was gone. I looked at the porch to see the rest of the guys rolling on the floor laughing with red faces, me and Paul got up and grass and I brushed myself off, I turned to look at Paul and he looked beyond pissed off as he glared at the boys on the ground. I noticed he was shaking like Jake was, he looked at me and as soon as his eyes met mine the shaking stopped. I shook my head and started my way back to the truck. What the hell just happened? Jake just had like a-a standing seizure, almost, I didn't see what happened cause Paul Lawhore threw me to the ground to maybe "protect" me from jakes angry outburst. "Lucy wait!" I heard Bella call after me but I ignored her and kept walking. I felt a small hand grab my arm and forcefully spun me around. I met big brown eyes and a frightened face. "Please, just come inside and let me e-explain what happened" Bella pleaded, I sighed and looked down "fine" I agreed.

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I am more than excited to write this story!, Chapter 3 will be up later tonight or probably tomorrow afternoon. I'll see you guys soon, XXXOO**_


	3. Chapter 3

Spirits choice

"So, you're trying to tell me that, Jake has serious anger issues?" I said slowly to Bella, I was sitting in the truck on my way home, Sam insisted to Bella I leave before Jake got back. "Well he had a rough time in the teenage years and he just, acted out" she lied, I always knew when she was lying, she always started biting her finger nails when she needed to lie, of course I never told her that for obvious reasons. "Jake has always been a calm kid, Bella" I persisted, she sighed "okay, listen you will just have to believe me for now" she said ending the conversation. 'For now'? What does she mean 'for now? "anyway, Charlie said you will have to start school on the reservation soon, he said you're welcome to stay but you have to be going to school" Bella said lightly, I sighed "why can't I go to school in forks?" I whined, she laughed "Charlie will feel better knowing your safe round the boys" she said. I laid my head against the window and looked out to the forest, I saw a quick brown blur flash in the trees, I sat up quickly, than a silver blur passed through the trees, than a huge black blur "what the hell?" I whispered, Bella looked over at me with a nervous glance "what?" she pushed "uhm, I-it's nothing" I said super low.

FAST FORWARD

I made dinner that night, a big fat lasagna for the family. Charlie was overjoyed and Bella looked a bit green, she must have lasagna a lot. We ate in silence but I wasn't awkward, it was peaceful. "Uhm, Lucy I really hope you don't mind but I would really appreciate if you would start school tomorrow" Charlie demanded more than said, I looked over to Bella and she gave me an encouraging look "yeah, it's no problem, whatever you want" I smiled to Charlie, but inside I was screaming NO. "I already picked you up some school supplies and left them on your bed" Charlie smiled at me hopefully, I gave him a full smile and I thanked him before going off to bed. I changed into cgi/set?id=91064442

I snuggled into my bed and finally slept peacefully…until I heard a little clink on my window. I quickly sat up in a little panic, what the hell? I slowly sat up and waited, as soon as I heard another clink I jumped up and ran over to my window. I struggled to push the window open but I finally managed and I peeked out, I looked down to see a shirtless Jake and Paul. "What the hell you guys?!" I whispered fiercely, "I have to talk to you Lucy" Jake said back, he looked at me with such sadness, "okay" I said giving in, I saw Jake and Paul start to move and I quickly said "wait just a sec!" I said and they stopped. "You're not coming out here its freezing" Paul said warningly, I rolled my eyes at him 'I'm obviously going to do the opposite of what you say'. I quickly slipped on my white fuzzy night boots and started to make my way to the window, I sat down on the windowsill and swung my legs out the window, I looked down to see Jake looking at me nervously and then to Paul who was watching my every movement, waiting to see if I needed help. I sighed and looked back up and then to the skinny tree to the right of me, here comes the leap of faith. I pushed myself off of the windowsill and onto the tree. Holy shit they weren't joking that it was freezing, I was wishing that I brought my winter jacket. I shook the thought out of my head and concentrated on shimming down the tree, I was almost three branches down but I places my foot on a weak branch and it snapped underneath me I let out a little yelp as I prepared to hit the ground. Instead I fell into a pair of hot arms, I looked up to see a worried Paul, gave him a little thanks and he reluctantly put me down. "Uh Lucy" Jake said with a grin, I put my hands on my hips and cocked an eyebrow "what" I said glowering at him, he stifled a laugh and said "what are you wearing?" he said eyeing me. I crossed my arms, "what a girl can't wear minimal clothing to bed?" I crossed my arms and looked down at my cute little pink night dress that came only down past my coochi. "Of course you can" I turned around to see Paul, he winked at me and I rolled my eyes. He was like this with every girl. "thanks LaWhore" I said sweetly, his face went hard and he looked away, it gave me a little satisfaction on calling him out, but another part of me was upset knowing he was now hurt. I shook myself and looked to Jake and smiled "you needed to talk?" I asked remembering the event that took place. "yeah, walk with me" he said holding out his arm, I walked up to him and he slid his arm around me, sending heat instantly into my body, I moved closer to him and I heard a low growl, I looked up to Jake and he just shook his head.

Paul walked about 8 feet behind me and Jake, Jake explained himself and apologized. He said as soon as he saw my face he knew what happened, he agreed about what Bella said and that he does have anger issues. We were in the middle of the forest when there was a loud howl. Jake and Paul looked at each other and froze. "Fuck really" Paul growled out, "What's going on?" I asked confused, Jake looked at me and said "Go home now, Paul will take you" Jake turned around without another word and took off. Well that's great. "Let's go" Paul said urgently, he grabbed my hand and we ran, we ran so fast my legs felt like they were going to break. Paul was too fast for me and I fell down, hard. My hands dug into the dirt and my knees slammed into hard rocks drawing blood, "ouch" I breathed. I felt Paul pick me bridal style and he continued to run. "You ok?" he asked, I looked at my knees "I'll live" I laughed lightly. Paul stopped abruptly and his grip on my tightened, he had a death hold on me "P-Paul" I squeezed out, he was holding me too tight. I looked up to his face and saw he looked more pissed than I have ever seen him in my life, I looked over to what he had his eyes locked on and I soon wished I didn't look. It was a man, a very tall rough looking man. He had long greasy blonde hair that stopped at his shoulders, dry chapped lips and a growing beard, but his skin was so white, so perfect but his eyes they were blood red and dripping with lust. "How delicious" he hissed, his voice made me start to tremble. I felt Paul start to shake, "you're so sweet, oh my, I have never come across someone so delicious smelling" I looked at him in disgust "shut the fuck up you creep" Paul barked and a low growl followed.

Paul gently set me down and pushed me behind him. "I want you to run, and don't look back" Paul said to me, I looked at him confused "what?" I asked urgently he didn't look behind to look at me but he yelled "GO!" I took off in a sprint, I heard Paul give out a short scream, I felt a horrible pain in my stomach, I needed him with me. He was going to get killed by that creep. I disobeyed Paul and I stopped and turned around. what I saw took my breath away, a gorgeous silver horse sized wolf was tearing apart that creep, he had him pinned down just as a reddish brown wolf run out of the trees, than a huge black one, than a brown one ,than another brown one, more just kept coming. I kept my eyes on the silver one, that's were Paul was standing, that's were Paul was left; now that's were a wolf was standing. I put the obvious two and two together and I ran. All the Quileute legends started running through my mind, I was scared, they were supposed to be fake. Right? "Sarah what the hell is happening?" I whispered. So Paul, mean obnoxious Paul Lahote was a wolf. What the hell is going to happen now? I have school tomorrow, and Paul, Jacob and them will be there? What the hell will I do?!

OOOOO cliffhanger! Sorry! Haha so chapter 4 will be up in no time, probably tomorrow. So please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing, see ya guys soon XXXOO


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey guys, I just wanted to give you all a heads up and apologize because I will be rewriting chapter 4. I was not very happy with it, I felt it was sloppy and I was in a rush. I promise I won't change too much I just felt like I could have done better. So chapter 4 will be up tomorrow night. I hope you guys have a good night and I hope you all are enjoying my story so far see ya guys soon! XXXOO


	5. Chapter 5

Spirits Choice

My legs were completely numb, but it didn't stop me from running. Hard branches whipped at my face, legs and arms but I didn't stop I needed to get away from those wolfs and that creep. I didn't see Paul turn into a wolf but when I looked back he was gone unless that meant one thing, the wolf attacked Paul too. I felt tears start to brim my eyes. What about Jake? He just disappeared. I saw my house in the distant but my lungs felt dry and numb also. I needed to rest, I slowed down and stopped. I breathed in the dry, cool air and it bit at my lungs. I was shaking, I felt so cold it hurt. I saw my room's window from where I was standing; I needed to get warm and fast. I had to be in the cold for at least 45 minutes, in a tiny nightdress and thin furry boots. I mentally slapped myself for not listening to Paul. Dammit! I started to move towards the house, my feet felt like pure iron blocks. Each step was painful and exhausting. I saw that the house's kitchen light was on and I swore, shit it better not be Charlie. If he found out about this id be in deep end for a month. I finally made my way to the driveway in five grueling minutes, I noticed two figures in the kitchen, one was Bella but the other was defiantly not Charlie.

Bella's P.O.V

Edward silently hushed me and I gave him a confused look, he looked at me with his beautiful golden eyes "someone's coming inside" he said simply in a low hushed voice. Who could be here at this time of night, I watched the door handle turn slowly and my mouth almost hung to the floor. In came Lucy, her pale legs were shaking and her eye lids were droopy, her delicate full lips were blue and quivering. Her pale grey eyes looked blank. "Edward! Please help me get her upstairs!" I whispered shocked. I went to go help her but Edward held me back, "I'll bring her up, if you do Charlie will hear you" he said honestly. I hesitated but nodded in agreement. Edward quickly picked her up in his arms and he immediately looked at me with worry across his face, "she has hypothermia, I don't even know how she managed to walk here" he said, I shook my head. Where did she even go? I motioned for Edward to go upstairs and he nodded than he ran past me in a blur, not even making a sound.

I changed her into loose, warm sweats and tucked her into her soft bed. I wasn't going to lie; I was a bit jealous of her. It sounded cheesy but she looked like an angel. Well, what id picture an angel to look like. Her light wavy sandy blonde hair cascaded down her head almost down to her waist, her thick long eyelashes sprouted from her eyes and she had naturally rosy cheeks and full lips. She was gorgeous but you could tell she didn't know because of the way she always shyly looked down at the floor. I sighed and placed a hot cloth on her head, I had to make an excuse for her not to go to school tomorrow, maybe I could convince Charlie to give her a few days extra to get settled, maybe because she is still shaken up from her dad? Yeah that's it! I didn't care what she was doing out there I'm just glad she will be okay, but for now I just wanted to get some sleep and cuddle with Edward.

Lucy's P.O.V

I forced my eyes open; I felt a huge yawn escape my lips. It felt like I had to force my lungs to breath in air. I was just itching to sit up, but I could barely wiggle my toes, I mustered up some strength and made my head fall to the side, I spotted the clock on my antique dresser and the time read 11:34. Charlie would be gone to work by now, so I decided to call Bella. "BELLA!" I yelled, I was taken aback that I could speak so clear. I waited for a minute, then I heard footsteps run up the stairs and she busted through the door making her hair fly everywhere, "what? Did something happen?" she asked quickly. I laughed and said "no but could you please help me up?", she nodded and gently slid her arm under mine and steadily help me sit up on my bed. It felt easier to breathe when sitting up. "Why aren't you at school?" I asked quietly, looking into her brown eyes. She half-smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear "well, when you c- no, it doesn't matter, but I do have to get going I have someone downstairs" she said quickly getting up. I was a little confused, "who?" I asked, she froze in the door frame and didn't look back "Jake" she said quietly, and then she left. My heart felt like it was frozen in place and I couldn't breathe, Jake was here. In this house, I don't know why I was so nervous, he was my best friend and he left even before the wolfs showed up last night. I wanted to see him but as soon as I tried to move to get up I heard loud voices and shouts. Bella and Jake were fighting, uh oh. I forced myself up and I almost toppled over, but I hung onto the wall, I opened my door and flew out into the hall. I made it down the stairs and I looked into the living room, there was standing a shaking Jake and a puffed up Bella, she was scared but she had a hard look on her face. "What's going on?" I asked weakly, Jake turned to me and his face fell, his eyes grew dark and cloudy. "She came home worse last night; I'm guessing you decided she didn't need someone to take her home?" Bella spat fiercely at Jake, he looked over to Bella "something came up that was_ out of my control, you know that, Bella" _Jacob said bitterly, now I defiantly felt like I was missing out on something. I sighed and looked at Bella who was standing close to me, almost protectively. "Jake" I said. Jake turned and looked at me with a concerned face, "why are you here?" I asked with a little bitterness in my voice. He looked at me a little hurt, "I needed to apologize for leaving you and Paul so quickly last night so quickly-"Jake was interrupted by an angry Embry who stormed through our front door. We all turned to look at him in plain confusion. "Jake, it's about Paul" Embry said quickly, my heart started to race with fear and I shook myself, I did not care for Paul like that! He is an asshole and he's rude, I-I don't care, ..do i? I shook myself and listened. Jake stiffened where he stood; he quickly turned to look at me then back to Embry. "I don't think this is the right time for this" Jake billowed, Embry moved closer to Jake and tried to whisper in a low voice, "_Paul thinks Lucy is dead, he's flipping out at Sam's and he almost murdered Seth who tried to calm him down" _he said shakily, Bella looked at me with worried eyes but I ignored her, why would Paul care if I was dead?. "_We need to get Lucy to him __now"_ Embry stated. Jacob looked angry but you could tell Embry was speaking the truth, I was nervous and happy, I was happy that Paul didn't get hurt by that damn creep in the woods. Jake looked at me and said "get on my back", I looked at him a little shocked "now" I nodded and climbed onto his back, but Bella grabbed my arm, "you can't leave, you're still too sick!" she pleaded looking at me with her big brown eyes. I shook my head and whispered "I have to" ' if Paul didn't calm down he could hurt more of my old friends and people I care about' I thought to myself and with that Jake, Embry and I left through the front door in a full out run.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT I AM JUST A LITTLE BUSY, I apologize for the wait but the next chapter will be up tomorrow! See u soon XXXOO


	6. Chapter 6

Spirits Choice

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but here it is! A new chapter I also want to add that I am now gunna start to add in the twilight story line now, and next chapter will be filled with a little more romance and stuff ;)

Paul's P.O.V

"What do you mean the leech said she was going to die?!" I said with my teeth clenched together, Sam ran his hand through his hair and sighed, he looked at me with dark eyes. "Bella told Jacob that Edward said she was most likely not going to make it through the night, he was not for certain but he said she had hypothermia, and with my knowledge his father is a doctor" he said "and he sounded pretty convinced" he continued, he slowly sat down on a bar stool still keeping his eyes on me, watching me carefully. I felt heated, it felt like a hole was being punched through my chest and my heart was being torn out, that night I told her to run…to run away from me and get back home, I should have known it was too cold for her, I didn't protect her. I felt the familiar shake start to rumble through my body, but this anger was different, I wasnt angry at someone else, I was angry at me. I felt my breathing starting to get erratic, "Paul! Not in here!" Sam boomed, standing up from his seat. I let out a throatily grunt as I felt my bones start to shift from their place, "what happened?" Seth ran into the living room, a worried look on his face "not now Seth!" Sam put an arm out, pointing for Seth to get out. A smile crept up onto Seth's face, "Awe what's the matter Paul, you're imprint didn't wanna hang out with you today?" he joked, Sam's eyes quickly darted to me as he knew…I saw blood. I ran at Seth with my inhuman speed and I fisted his shirt, I lifted him up from his spot off of the ground and threw him against the wall with a deadly crack. I let out a furious scream as I felt myself finally phase. I destroyed everything I saw, I hated this world now, I didn't protect my imprint! I let her down, I let myself think we were still enemies but deep down I immediately fell in love with the bruised angel that I tackled to the ground that day when she arrived at Sam's, now she was somewhere, lifeless and cold…because of me.

Lucy's P.O.V

Fast forward

I hopped off of Jakes back and tumbled to the ground, my childhood enemy was in a psychotic rage because he thought I was dead. I didn't know why but it felt like half of me was dying because I knew he was feeling pain. I scrambled to my feet and started to book it to Sam's front door, I didn't make it very far before I felt a strong hand tug me back, I turned around to face a worried Jake. "What is it? I have to go!" I hissed at him, his lips fell into a straight line. "When you go inside, what you will see will shock you, okay?" he said in a plain voice, I nodded my head, "I promise you will get an explanation later, but please trust me" he continued. "Okay! Okay what is it?" I said frantically, I just wanted this day to be over already. "We're…we're" he trailed off, I nudged him on the shoulder to continue, "Lucy, we're wolfs, okay? The legends Billy told you guys when you were younger were true, spirit warriors to protect the humans from the cold ones blah blah blah" Embry said simply. It felt like I couldn't breathe, is this true? Or is this a sick joke? It has to be a joke…right? "Now go!" Jake shoved him forward towards Sam's house, I hesitated but I slowly started to walk to Sam's front door, I heard muffled yelling and multiple slams and cracks inside the house. Is this why Paul told me not to look back that night? So I wouldn't see him change into...a wolf! It explains a lot but it doesn't make sense…none of this does. But I had to focus on the task at hand, Jake told me he would give me answers after, so I just have to get this over with.

I pushed open the cottage sized door and slowly peered in, there I saw Sam standing in the living room, furniture torn apart along with glass and chairs sprawled out along the floor, Sam was in a fighting stance standing in front of a huge, horsed sized wolf. My mouth gaped open, It was beautiful, it had dark brown eyes and dark silver fur, but the loud snarls ripping out of its mouth ruined the majestic feeling. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sam boomed at the wolf, the wolf let out a whimper and a bark, Sam replied with a low growl. I took a step inside. "Sam?" I asked quietly, I almost didn't hear myself speak because I was so quiet. The wolf and Sam turned to look at me at the same time; I felt a shiver run through my body as I looked into the wolf's dark eyes. Paul, I knew those eyes from anywhere. Sam quickly walked over to me with long strides and was standing in front of me in two seconds, he turned his back to me and faced Wolf Paul. I felt my stomach drop as I knew what he was doing…he was protecting me from Paul. I heard a low whimper come from the wolf and Sam shifted a bit, I sighed. I gently pushed past Sam and walked forward to the shivering wolf, I stood there trembling with fear but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. "Hi" I whispered to him, I stood in front of the enormous wolf. It let out a soft whimper and stepped back, it continued to walk backwards into a small room, leaving me and Sam alone. About one minute later out stepped Paul, his eyes looked reddened and his shoulder slumped down. "Hey" he said his voice sounded embarrassed and shy, I had never seen Paul like this before this is probably the only time I ever will. I looked down at my feet and started to play with the hem of my shirt, trying to look at something else. "Uhm are you okay?" I asked casually, he shifted a bit uncomfortable at my voice, "uh yeah" he replied simply. I looked up to see him staring at me, as if I were a living dream. I smiled at him, also a bit uncomfortable. "Good, ill uh, see you later" I said shyly, I started to walk towards Sam who was standing by the door, I smiled at him and he gave me a nod, thanking me with his eyes. I walked outside, desperately trying to take in all this information at once.

I saw Jacob and Embry, along with the rest of the guys, including Leah standing outside in a heated argument. I quickly walked forward and over to Jacob and he looked frustrated, "what's going on?" I asked a little scared, Leah looked at me and spat "none of your business" I flinched at her sudden angriness but Jake stood in front of me "calm down, she knows" he said calmly. He turned to me and sighed, "there are other things you still don't know about" he said scratching his head, "the thing you saw the other night, that thing that almost attacked you and Paul, that was a newborn vampire, not a human" he explained, I was surprised that it didn't frighten me, I was probably still in shock from what I had just witnessed, maybe this was a good time to tell me. "Quil and Leah were patrolling last night and found some tracks, more leeches" he said bitterly, I was guessing leeches meant vampire, it made sense though. A bruised Seth made his way through to the front "if you didn't know, we are a pack" he said with a smile, I laughed and thanked him for his insight.

After the house was tidied up Jake sat down and explained to me all of the questions had. I knew now that newborn vampires or vampires that fed only on human blood had red eyes, and vampires that fed on animal blood had golden eyes, they were also really cold. He also explained that Bella had just started to see Edward, who was a "vegetarian" vampire. I felt bad for him, he loved Bella so much but she was always so oblivious to it, he tried so hard but she chose Edward. He also explained how there was a treaty, they stayed on their land and the pack stayed on theirs, and also that sam was the alpha and Jake was soon to be alpha.

I was getting comfortable with all this now, surprisingly but I still had a few more questions. "How many newborn vampires are here?" I asked quietly to Jacob, I was sitting on the porch railing and Jake was sitting on a porch chair. "Three, two males and one female" he sighed loudly, itching his large bicep in frustration. I thought about it for a second "And that means I want you to be staying here more often, LaPush is the safest place you can be for now, until these leeches are killed" he said answering my unsaid question, I laughed nervously. "Okay so most of my questions are answered…but I still have one more" I said in a low voice, not wanting the guys inside hearing me. He cocked an eyebrow and sat up straighter. "Why was Paul freaking out because he thought I was dead?" I asked seriously, Jake looked at me with unimpressed eyes; he clearly did not want to talk about this. When he didn't answer I kicked his knee, pushing him to answer. He sighed "There is this thing called imprinting, its where a wolf finds his…soul mate, the one person who matters the most to them in the whole world" he explained, I sat uncomfortable, knowing what was coming next. "Paul imprinted on you Lucy" he said quietly. My mouth fell open, no way! I was not Paul LaWhore's soul mate! He liked having multiple girls and having lots of sex with them. We were total opposites! Jake saw my expression and sat up to look at me "he can be whatever you want though, a protector, a lover, or just a friend" he reassured me. I sighed and rubbed my face, and I suddenly felt guilty, I took Paul's choice away from him, he liked to have tons of sex with girls and one night stands but I ripped that away from him as soon as he saw me. It was my fault, almost on cue I heard Paul's loud laugh boom from inside; I looked down at my feet. "I know it's tough to accept but, your gunna have to learn to get over your differences" I heard Jake whisper to me. I knew he was talking about me and Paul, and he was sadly right. It was time to be the bigger person and get along with him.

I looked up to see Jake was gone from his spot in front of me, I jumped, where the hell did that man child go? "BOO!" a voice boomed from behind me, I screamed at the top of my lungs and I accidentally let go of the porches' support pole and I fell back from off of the railing, I was expecting to feel a hard ground to catch my fall but instead I was caught in the arms of a laughing Jake, I was shaking, still scared. I ripped myself from his arms and smacked my hand against the side of his head, which just made him laugh even harder. I huffed and crossed my arms "you could have killed me!" I exaggerated, yelling at him, he looked at me with an amused expression, "let's get you inside before it gets dark out" he said laughing. I couldn't help but smile, I couldn't help but wait for tomorrow, it was going to be an interesting day.


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to add before you read that I am twisting the plot a bit so mine can be more interesting and stuff, so enjoy!**

Spirits Choice

The rain drizzled down from the grey puffy clouds and onto the cool paved road, once in a while a car would pass causing me to wander out of my daydreaming but I was in too much of a trance to care, "what'cha thinking about kiddo?" I heard Charlie say, I sighed and lulled my head to the side to face him. He pulled up a chair beside of me and sat down, staring out the window with me. "just thinking about everything that's happened" I explained, he probably thought I was thinking about dad, but I was really thinking about my unnatural connection to Paul, since Jake told me a few days ago that Paul imprinted on me I felt like I had taken his choice away from him, I knew he loved to move from girl to girl, one night stands and all that. I knew we used to hate each other but since his freak out I couldn't help but feel different, like I had a responsibility to take care of him in some sense, but inside I wanted to still resent him and want to fight with him but I knew I couldn't.

"Don't worry Luce, no matter what happens I won't let that man take you away" he said sternly, I couldn't help but smile at his words, It was only two months till my 18th birthday and then my parents wouldn't be allowed to touch me or even contact me, I would be officially free. Heck they probably thought of me running away as one mouth less to feed, even though they barely did, they were probably drunk and passed out on the streets by now, I'm just happy that I'm away from them, far away from them.

Uncle Charlie sat up and crossed his arms across his chest.

"_Thanks Uncle Charlie" I smiled at him_

He smiled and ruffled my hair; I laughed and swatted his hand away.

"I'm gunna be going out fishing with Billy today, maybe you and Bella could go hang around LaPush beach today" he hinted at me.

I mentally laughed at him; he never ever liked me being home alone, ever. He always was like a father to me; I sat up and hugged him.

I text Bella

"_Hey, you free today?" _I sent

After one minute I got a reply

"_At school then I'm going over to meet Edwards's family" _she sent back

I sighed; damn that girl was always with him. i walked up to my room and quickly slipped on cgi/set?id=92856806

I haven't seen Jake in three days, I felt bad, I hope he understands that I need some time to digest all of this. But I felt a little upset that he has not tried to contact me in the three days, I frowned, neither has Paul.

I flew down the stairs and hugged Charlie goodbye and walked outside. I hopped around to the driver's side of my truck and opened the door and hopped in, I closed the door beside me and put the key in the ignition and the ruck roared with life, I sighed and pulled out of the driveway making my way down to the beach.

It felt like a never-ending road when I drove down to the beach, just a narrow road lined with tall hick forest that went on forever. I was almost falling asleep when a fire red blur slammed into the front of my truck, I gasped and slammed on the breaks, causing my truck to spin around, tires screeching against the resistant road causing the truck to come to a halt. Through the thick smoke I saw redheaded women, along with two other men appear. Fear strung through my body when I looked into a blonde man's eyes, he had no shirt on and he had a ponytail, but what caught my eyes were his own eyes. They were ruby red; I just hit a group of vampires with my truck.

I sat back in my seat, my back pressed into the white leather. My knuckles turning white from the grip I had on my steering wheel. They were staring at me with lusting eyes, the red-headed one had a cocky grin on her face and a hand on the sly blonde guys shoulder, the black one was standing up straight with his hands behind his back, smilingly warmly. There was nothing warm about those vampires. They were standing still, as if watching what I would do next.

I breathed in slowly, was I going to die? _I need help_ I thought fiercely, thoughts of when Paul tackled me to the ground, saving me from Jake crossed through my mind. That frozen moment in time when I looked into his eyes and it felt like I was lifted off of earth and thrown into space, when his bare chest brushed against my arm and it felt like electricity touched my skin when his did. That moment when I was in his arms, it felt like I was in the safest place in the world.

I shuttered a breath out when the red-headed one spoke "Aren't you going to come out here and see if were okay?" she beckoned me to come out. I glared at her and she threw her head back in laughter "the human knows what we are?" the black one spoke, "how interesting" he added with a bigger smile. The blonde guy started to move towards my door, his fingers dangerously tapping the hood along the way, his hand reached for the handle but I quickly hammered the lock down, this caused a wide grin to crack across his face, tears started to brim my eyes and I started to tremble, "_Paul, Jake please…anybody please help me"_ I mentally prayed, I knew as soon as they touched me I was dead.

The ponytailed man gripped down on the door handle and made a grunting sound as he pulled his arm back, the door creaked and groaned but it tore off right from its spot, causing wires and metal pieces to fly everywhere. I screamed a he grabbed my arm, he easily pulled me out of the truck and I landed awkwardly on the ground, he fisted my shirt and pulled me up to his chest, wrapping his arms around me, my arms at my side, he held me tight and I was left powerless. Tears streamed down my face, I let out soft sobs as I knew I was going to die in a mere few moments, he buried his face in my neck and slowly took a deep inhale, "James!" the red-headed women screamed, her red eyes going wild, I saw the black man take off in a blur, I heard James swear under his breathe, I screeched as James threw me against my truck and started to run into the forest, a large black wolf came up from behind where we were standing and it took off after him, along with three other wolfs, two brown and one reddish-brown. They sped off into the forest with barks and howls.

My head was throbbing, my vision was blurry but I kept focus, now was not a good time to pass out. I slowly stood up and winced, I grabbed my ribcage and I pulled my hand back just as fast as I grabbed it, it was a horrible pain that shot up my right side, so I balanced myself by putting more weight on my left leg, I heard a soft growl from the brush behind me, I turned my head and saw a horse sized silver wolf trot out from the forest, I knew that wolf from anywhere, Paul.

Fast forward

"hold still" Emily said annoyed as she gently placed gauze on my ribcage, I was sitting in Sam and Emily's bedroom, topless while Emily bandaged me up from my recent encounter with the group of vampires. I was pretty banged up, a few bruises but my worst injury was two cracked ribs along with a deep cut to top it off. I was still shaken up but I felt at peace when I was at Sam's house.

"How did they know where I was?" I asked quietly, almost below a whisper.

She looked up at me, her eyes peeking out from her dark bangs "He heard you" she said simply.

"What? Who? …Paul?" I asked, taken aback at her answer.

"they know when their imprint is in trouble" she started " it's like, they can sense when you are feeling fear or sadness, they can hear when you call for help, not necessarily _hear you_ calling for them, but they know when you do" she half-smiled at me, going back to work on my injured body.

After she fixed up my ribs she handed me my shirt, "no heavy activities for a long time, you should stay down here for a while also, the pack has been tracking those three for a few weeks now" she said sternly, I nodded in agreement and looked down at my feet, that means id be seeing Paul a lot more.

The bedroom door busted open and in fell Jared, he stopped where he stood and his eyes slowly gazed down my half naked body, it didn't bother me, I was comfortable with my body but it seemed it angered Emily more than I. "GET OUT!" she screamed, pointing to him. A smile crept up his face and he shook his head "what? And miss this show?" he laughed, throwing his head back. Emily trudged over to his and shoved him back, "GO" she hissed warningly, he threw his hands up in defeat and said "fine! Fine!" but he still stood there, staring. Emily huffed but in the same movement she smiled and placed both hands on her hips, "I GUESS PAUL WOULDN'T BE TO HAPPY TO KNOW THAT YOU LOOKING AT HIS TOPLESS GIRLFRIEND!" she yelled, popping her head out of the door and purposely making her voice travel to the living room. "WHAT?!" I heard a familiar voice scream, Paul, Brady's face fell in fear and he quickly disappeared from the doorway, as Emily closed it I gave her a look as she turned and faced me. "I'm not his girlfriend" I scolded, she rolled her eyes "yet" she whispered giving me a wink. I shook my head in disagreement and I slid my shirt back on, I pulled my hair out of my ponytail and let my sandy blonde hair cascade down my back. "You're gunna cave, you know?" she said knowingly, I stared at her "hopefully not..." I whispered.

We walked out of their bedroom and strolled down the hallway and into the small living room, it seemed normal until I spotted Jared, he now sported a black eye. He peered down at me and I smiled sarcastically at him causing him to scoff "what?" he said playfully, I rose my hands as he did before "oh nothing" I said mockingly, this caused a few stifled laughs from the boys, including Leah. "So what's the damage?" Quil chirped from the love seat, breaking mine and Jared's little quarrel, he was staring at me with amused eyes, "well, two cracked ribs and a few bruises, that's all" I explained simply, sitting down on a bar stool. Quil laughed "that's all?" he repeated me, I smiled "no biggie" I said jokingly. "May I have a word with you Lucy, please?" I heard a deep voice billow, it was more of a command than a question, Sam stood in the corner of the room but he started to make his way towards me, "yeah, sure" I complied, I walked quickly behind Sam trying to keep up with his large pace and we walked out onto the front porch.

Sam leaned against the porches pillar and I sat up on the railing next to him

"There's something we need to talk about" he said quietly, I nodded for him to continue "the uhm, uh …lack of…" Sam began he made a thinking face as to what to say next

"Physical…presents from you is starting to affect Paul, he's been on edge lately" he explained, finding his words.

"You see, the need to protect your imprint is sometimes overwhelming, and the fact you and Paul are avoiding each other is not making that easy, adding on how you seem to attract trouble lately"

I opened my mouth to protest but he spoke.

"So to make it easier, I would like you and him to spend more time together, preferably starting tomorrow" he said before I could open my mouth

I made a face "how is this exactly affecting him, I mean me being…distant?" I asked

He looked at me with a knowing look, his brown eyes softening

"Well, the need to even be around your imprint is strong, their touch and even their presents makes you feel at ease, did you notice how you couldn't feel any pain as soon as Paul came and got you?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, looking at my feet. This caused a low laugh to come from his mouth. He was right, as soon as Paul came I didn't even notice my body hurt anymore. "I know it's hard to accept but sooner or later you are going to accept that he is your soul mate, so I'm changing Paul's patrol shift tomorrow so you two can hang out" he smile at me.

I nodded in agreement; I knew he was right, even though I didn't like it. So I'll try for now on, I'll try for Paul.

"One more thing" I said before he could leave, he looked at me with a cocked eyebrow

"Why are those vampire here?" I asked seriously, it has been eating at me for a long time now

He looked at me with a hard face, he crossed his arms and he spoke cooly "we never really do know, we just need to keep the humans of forks and LaPush safe" he said, I nodded

He was lying, something in his voice told me he knew differently, and maybe it was for my own good that I didn't know. All's I know is, LaPush is the safest place I can be...for now

**Okay so next chapter will certainly have some romance in it and Paul and Lucy's relationship will finally start to take place as the main plot of the story, along with_ a lot of other stuff_! So _please leave a review_, I always like to know how I'm dong and know if you guy even like it haha so see ya guys next chapter XXXOO**


End file.
